A Past Wished To Be Remebered
by Skyfire Dragono
Summary: SIDESTORY: During the same time as series. Many elements are thrown in though, including the Scouts, and an accident that brought the two teams to meet. Paused for story work: Twist of Fate.
1. Introduction

Introduction:  
  
Hello! I know that just from looking at the site there are about a million different stories out there. Why chose this one you ask? Because I've been working on it for a while, and have had much fun in creating it so that it catches the readers attention. Will leave you on several cliffhangers though, so be warned. I don't want people running after me because I've decided to leave you hanging on a rope! ::GRINS:: Anyway, hope you enjoy it. This is my first story, so I am trying my best to get the formatting right so that it doesn't look like one huge mess, as you can see my first chapter coming out as. ::Sighs:: I don't even know how to make things bold, or italic! So while I am trying to figure out this whole thing, I'll just use this chart:  
  
/Italics/ -Usually thoughts  
  
*Bold*  
  
*/Bold & Italics/*  
  
Help would be appreciated for anyone out there who knows how to help me fix the stupid thing! Anyway, once again, enjoy!  
  
Oh, and if there are parts that don't really make sense at the beginning, they're probably explained a little later in the story.  
  
And I would really like to get some feedback on what you all think of it. 


	2. A Rumble In the Distance

Because I can't seem to get any of this to work, I'll just have to use this chart  
  
/Italics/ (Usually thoughts) *Bold* */Bold & Italics/*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters (though I would love to), and no characters where harmed in the making of this story (besides the normal bumps and bruises of story production). (  
  
Summary: A sidestory to Sailor Moon about/after the collapse of Silver Millenium. Had fun writing, and others had fun reading! (They wanted to take me out for several cliffhangers! :) )  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Past Wished To Be Remembered?  
  
The Story of Sailor Fahren  
  
Chapter 1: A Rumble in the Distance  
  
A deep rumble echoed over the valley. Lightning flashed in the sky overhead, and the deep gray clouds gave no indication of departing anytime soon. A scout with a long red braid that reached her ankles lay sideways across a highly carved chair. She played idly with a dagger in her hands. Her red braid lay over the arm of the chair behind her.  
"I'm bored," she whined, impatiently looking up at a form in the shadows.  
"Patience," a voice crooned. "Patience." The girl scoffed at the voice, and continued to play with the dagger in her hands.  
  
It was a bright and beautiful day. The sun glistened off the mist swirling around the top of the mountains, throwing rainbows all over the valley. Nestled at the base of the huge, mist-covered mountain was a town. Hover-cars zoomed over the tall, delicate spires of the buildings, and hover-scooters passed carelessly over the sidewalks. The inhabitants liked to keep the town moderately quiet, so neither of these two objects made much noise. At the edge of the town, a bell tolled quietly, indicating that school was about to start. Students laughed as they entered into the fragile-looking building of delicate archways, transparent steal, and glass walls. A red-haired boy jogs through some groups of people, trying to catch up to the girl he's been looking for all morning.  
"Hey Jenny! Wait up!" The girl he had been calling turned around, throwing her hip-length brown hair over one shoulder.  
"Hi Jason," she remarked as she watched the panting teenager come towards her. "How are you doing today?"  
"Just fine," he replied, though he bent over to try and catch his breath. "By the suns Jenny! I thought it was hard to catch up to you in Middle School! What are you doing; taking speed-walking classes?" Jenny laughed.  
"Well, that means that I'm keeping fit," she replied, waggling her finger at him. "You know Jason Francis, you may be cute, but even on you Jelly donuts will tell in time." He grinned up at her with his lopsided smile that always seemed to make her heart skip a beat.  
"I never knew you thought I was cute." She gasped, placed a hand over her mouth, and started blushing profusely. /I didn't just tell him that, did I?/ she thought to herself privately as she watched his smile spread on his face.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Your turning as red as the juice machine behind you!" Turning to hide her warm cheeks, she inserted a coin into the machine and withdrew a bottle of juice.  
"Oh, stop picking on her Jason!" called Sam as she walked towards them. She was in her usual jeans, which kind-of bellbottomed, but today she also wore a sleeveless red shirt. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and sunglasses adorned her head. As she grew closer, her red eyes studied them.  
"Morning Sam," Jason remarked kindly; giving her a full, flourishing bow because he knew it aggravated her beyond all reason.  
"Mornin' dip," she replied, rapping her knuckles gently on the back of his head when he reached the lowest point of his bow. When he stood up, he rubbed the top of his head sorely.  
"Ouch. That hurt Sam."  
"It was supposed to Dufus."  
"Alright, alright. Knock it off already you two. I have enough to worry about this morning without you two going at it."  
"We would never!" Sam remarked in a sweet tone, though she grabbed Jason and held him in a mock head-lock.  
"Right," Jenny replied skeptically. The three friends then walked down the hall together. The crowds seemed to part at their approach. Either it was because Jenny was coming, or because Sam was coming. It was hard to tell now-a-days. Freshman who didn't know to get out of the way were dragged out of the path of the three walking people.  
"I'll never get sick of that," Sam whispered gleefully at Jenny as they watched three freshman boys bet yanked out of the way by two senior jocks. She was rewarded with an elbow in the ribs for her remark. Finally, they arrived at the lunch line and cut in front. No one protested for they knew if they did, the whole Sevval* team, not to mention the other jocks, would arrive and pummel them into submission. A pair of arms then rapped around Jenny's shoulders, and a mouth kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hello Jack," Jenny greeted, smiling. She loved it when her boyfriend decided to show up and share lunch with her.  
"Morning honey. What are you doing here?"  
"Bearing the indignity of the lunch line, as you would put it," Jason told him with a smile, though his voice was cold and his eyes hard. Jack then noticed Jason, and took his arms from Jenny's shoulders, and put them in his pockets. Ever since that one day he had threatened him outside the gym, he decided to keep his distance from the boy. Sometimes, though, he still ran into him.  
"Morning Jason," he remarked curtly.  
"Jack," Jason replied about as equally curt.  
"So, what are you doing tonight Jack," asked Jenny, paying for her pizza and moving away from the line.  
"I thought I'd drop off by your house for your birthday party."  
"It's a closed party," Jason shot before Jenny could open her mouth.  
"Yeah. No unwanted visitors. You can have her at school, but her free-time is ours," stated Sam, who took up her 'I-don't-take-&*@%' stance (Insert whichever word you like). Jack knew that he was in for it if he pursued this conversation. Even he was afraid of Sam when it came to her fighting. Smiling weakly, he nodded towards her.  
"Well Jenny. I guess they have something planned for you. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"  
"Sure," she replied cheerily, though she gave both her friends a glowering glare. After they had sat down, she confronted them. "What was that all about?"  
"We don't like.........no, we don't /trust/ him Jenny. He's been using you to get even more popular. I don't want you to get hurt. Nor do I want to have him at the party. That's going to be between friends...." Sam looked at Jason. "... and not mortal enemies."  
  
"Good night!" she called to Jason as he left with his bag of party favors. It had, after all, been a wonderful party! There were games (spin the bottle was brought up by Sam, and Jenny had to kiss Jason!), activities, and a game of truth or dare (in which Sam made sure Jenny kissed him again!). It all ended with a nice dip in the pool; if throwing someone in concluded as a dip. Jason had had to go home because he was a guy, but that didn't keep them from staying up 'till about 2 o'clock and celebrating. It had turned out to be a wonderful night. Jenny received this wonderful pendant from her grandmother. It looked like a glass teardrop with mist captured inside. Everyone wondered how that happened, especially since if you shook it, you could see the mist inside swirl. The pendant hung from a silver chain, and seemed only big enough to wear as an anklet, which she promptly put on. There was a dancing outfit (which consisted of a short, sleeveless crop-top, and a short skirt) that her mother had given her, and a strange stone that Jason had picked up at the hobby shop. It almost matched the pendant, save for the fact the swirls inside didn't move when it was shaken.  
She and Sam watched Jason 'till he was out of sight, and then turned around and went back inside.  
"Oh, that was fun!" Jenny silently exclaimed as they trotted outside to the sleeping-bags they had set up.  
"Yeah, it was. I didn't expect Jason to pull you into the pool though."  
"Of course he would Sam. I threw him in!" Both girls started laughing so hard that their eyes teared up. With that, they climbed into their sleeping bags, and soon went to sleep.  
The dreams started out peaceful enough for Jenny, but soon they turned violent. She was standing in the middle of a battle filed. She could hear peoples screams of pain; she could see the ground stained with blood; and she could smell death so thick in the air that she could barely breath. Staggering around, she realized that she had been wounded badly, for her own blood was running freely from her chest. Looking up though, she saw what had caused so much damage. A huge black beast seemed to have enveloped the sky; laughing as its minions attacked and destroyed. Feeling the urge to do something, she lifted her hand towards the beast, but she wasn't strong enough. Her arm fell back to her side, and she collapsed.  
"Oh no!" she heard a voice cry, and then strong arms turned her onto her back, and held her close.  
"Fahren, you can't!" cried another voice, but she could barely hear them anymore.  
"What can we do? We're losing her!"  
"Maybe Serenity can heal her."  
"There's no time. We'll never make it. Besides, the queen is having enough trouble saving her kingdom." There was raw pain in that voice. The voices continued, but Jenny knew no more. She sunk into the depths of pain, terror, and death.  
Sitting up abruptly, Jenny realized she was sweating. The sun had risen, and the morning donned a bit chilly, but bright. Sam still slept peacefully at her side, but she started to stir. Chilled to the bones by her dream, Jenny got up and started pacing around. She wasn't quite sure what had brought that dream about, but she was terrified by it. The part that terrified her the most, however, was the fact that she had seen it all before.  
"Mornin' Jen," Sam slurred sleepily as she sat up and rubbed an eye.  
"I wish it were so," Jenny replied before she could stop herself. /Why do I want to tell her so badly?/ she thought. /Is it because I've trusted her with everything over the years, and now I feel I can trust her with this one?/  
At her phrase, Sam sat up; fully awake and aware.  
"What do you mean, 'I wish it were so'?"  
"Nothing."  
"Oh no Jen," she stated, pushing the top cover away and standing up. "You said it, and now I want you to explain it."  
"I only had a bad dream Sam. Nothing to worry about." She tried to sound cheery, but even to her it sounded forced. /Nothing to worry about? */Nothing to worry about?!/* Yeah right you dip. There's plenty to worry about!/ shouted a voice in her head. She didn't know what it was talking about though.  
"Uhhu. It was bad enough that it ruined your morning. To me, that's bad enough."  
"Maybe you're right," she replied as she resigned to sitting cross-legged on the sleeping bags. Before she could stop herself, she started telling Sam about the dream. Sam, as always, listened intently to her as she spoke, and her eyes grew wide as the story commenced.  
"And the worst part is, I feel like I know this dream, but I've never had it before."  
Sam sat there for a moment with her hand rubbing thoughtfully at her chin. Jenny watched her intently to see what her friend was going to say. Sam then moved her hand up to her light chocolate hair and started to run a hand through the ends thoughtfully.  
"You could always ask Sara." That was not the answer she had expected.  
"Sara Bryer? The school Psychopath?" Jenny remarked in disbelief.  
"She has predicted things Jenny. That's why she is also known as the school Witch. Remember her and her tarot deck foretold the coming of the rain."  
"It's monsoon season Sam. It rains practically every day!"  
"But not for the past year it hasn't, and even the weatherman said that it was a freak storm."  
"You know tropical storms pop up all of a sudden."  
"Not recently." Jenny sighed, resigned, as she laid back on the sleeping bags. She wasn't going to argue with her today.  
"You didn't have a bad dream too, did you Sam?" Sam shook her head.  
"No, but I guess I'm agitated from yours. Remember, we can pick things up from each other, and I have caught your emotions before." A peal of thunder was heard overhead, and both girls looked up to see the dark fog swirling heavily overhead. A storm was brewing, and Jenny had this strange sense that there was more to this storm then met the eye. 


	3. The Guardian Approaches?

Hello all! I found the second Chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I'd really enjoy feedback though.. For those of you who like it (and just haven't let me know yet () I hope that I continue to please you with this story. If some inconsistencies emerge, please tell me. My mother decided to clean off the computer desk, and most of the information was lost. So, I'm writing this off the top of my head from what I remember of the characters. As I said, hope you enjoy!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Guardian Approaches?  
  
There hadn't been anymore strange dreams or odd occurrences for about a month after that dream. She and Sam decided that it must have been something she ate earlier that day, or maybe a stray bad thought from someone walking by. Either way, Jenny was not plagued by that dream again. She returned to her normal school life; hanging out with her friends, passing intimate notes with her boyfriend between classes, and swapping data-chips with her cohorts about the best hang-out spots, the coolest outfits now to wear, the latest cybertronic gear, and where to buy the neatest accessories for everyday school life. It could be told that Jenny had forgotten all about the dream.  
She had just had the most perfect day in her life. She had aced her complicated micro-physiology class, had passed her hover-scooter speed dilation repair test, and had managed to start a food fight in the cafeteria without anyone realizing it was her (or maybe they didn't have enough guts to). She thought nothing could hamper her day, until a rude voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Morning Sugar. Have a good day at school?" There was only one person who would taunt her, and that would be Jacks friend, Frankie Vertie. He was the school bully, and he only teased her when Jack was not anywhere near to hear him. Sticking her nose up, she strolled by him. "Ooh. The 'Cat' has an attitude this morning eh? Woohoo! Wag that tail for me precious!" Jenny turned towards him, glaring at him with her piercing eyes.  
"Keep it up Frankie, and you'll have another broken nose," she retorted, placing both hands on her hips. All he did was grin, then light up another stick of Verruki. Blowing the smoke her direction, he winked.  
"I'd do anything to have you hit me baby." Letting out a frustrated growl, she stalked off; leaving him to smoke. He smiled as he watched her stalk off. Setting himself atop one of the bordering patio walls, he waited for Jack to come. About 5 minutes later, Jack swaggered over to his friend.  
"Hey Frankie," he greeted, turning to lean his elbows and back against the waist-high wall.  
"Jack," acknowledged his friend, taking another long draw from his rolled stick. Jack gave him a sidelong look, then turned back to look at the front of the school.  
"Jenny was in a tiff when I last saw her."  
"Girls are like that," Frankie remarked with a shrug.  
"She was coming from this direction." Frankie tried to hide his smile, but he couldn't. His favorite sport was teasing her. He, however, never did it in front of Jack.  
"Yeah. She was." Jack smiled, and shook his head.  
"She's going to take you out one of these days, you know that, right?" Frankie made a disbelieving noise.  
"Your girl, hit me? Aw please! Jenny wouldn't hit anythin'! She's too prim, too proper, and too........."  
"Much like Sam when she's mad," Jack reminded him. Frankie just shrugged, and offered him a stick. Jack glanced over his shoulder, then took it.  
"It's been a while since you've had one buddy. For someone who is just pretending to date a girl, you sure come to her beck-and-call, and follow everything she tells you." Jack shrugged.  
"Well, I gotta keep her happy. If she is, her friends are." Frankie gave him a mischievous side-long look.  
"Mainly, you mean Sam." Jack pushed himself off the wall, turned, and glared at his friend.  
"Hush. You're the only one that knows that Frankie, and I better not find that it's leaked out." Frankie put up both his hands.  
"Naw man. I know. I know. That's between you an' me. We two are the only ones that will know............" He then winked at him. "...........until you win Sam, and she finds out." Jack laughed, and drew a deep breath from the stick.  
"No, she never would. If she found out, she would beat me senseless, and I would never be able to straighten myself out again." Frankie nodded and smiled, then turned back to watch the front of the school.  
  
When Jenny got home that day, she ordered the computer to leave the lights at a dim glow, and she went into her room. It was neat and tidy, with pictures of the most popular boys and bands on the walls. A small, inlayed lamp was the only thing lighting her room at this point.  
"Bed," she ordered, and the panel in the floor slid apart and her foam bed emerged, fully made, from the floor. Placing her bag on the bookshelf near the rising bed, she flopped onto the rising surface, and growled into one of her pillows.  
"Oooh! That Frankie!" She rolled onto her backside and huffed. "Why, out of all the annoying bullies in school, does *that* one have to be a friend of Jack!" Sighing, she reaches under her other pillow, and pulled out her data pad. Thinking that it would be better to write instead of have it record what she spoke, she grabbed the graphic pen, and began to write.  
  
*Diary........  
Well, today started out great. I was sitting on cloud nine! I passed! I passed! Well, I can say, only the brainiac boys did too. I was the only girl who passed, and I still bested their scores! (  
I've had an odd feeling today, as if someone has been watching me. I don't know who it is, or where they where watching from, but they were there all day. I guess I'll have to look for them. I don't like anyone watching me as closely as the one that was watching me today.  
Oh, and that slime Frankie was after me again! I don't know why, but he boils my blood! Oh well, I guess I'll live with him as long as he's best friends with Jack. I'll tell you what I'm planning tomorrow later. Remember, it's our secret. *  
  
Setting the pen and pad to the side, Jenny decided she would catch a quick nap. After all the excitement, and it being such a good day, she was just a little bit tired. Closing her eyes and snuggling into her pillow, she soon drifted off into a light slumber. Instead of being in that black terrain of normal sleep, she found herself in a plain of swirling mist both above and below. She was oddly reminded of that dream she had had a month ago when Sam had spent the night. Thinking of nothing better to do, she started to walk forward. The faint sound of wind rushing through a narrow canyon could be heard all around her, but she was never touched by a breath of it.  
The roiling mist continued around her, and she began to wonder what sort of dream this was, when she heard a strange voice behind her.  
"/Who are you/?" The very voice echoed throughout the expanse around her, and she could not pinpoint its original location. Twisting around, she tried to find even the slightest ripple in the swirling mist, but found none.  
"/I ask you again/," the voice stated. "/Who are you/?"  
"I'm Jenny Mills from Truuell High School. Now I ask, who are you?"  
"/I do not need to answer that!/" the voice responded angrily, making the mist around her take on an agitated quality. "/You have trespassed into My domain! I demand answers on how you found it!/" By this point, Jenny had just about had enough.  
"Listen you! I have no idea where I am, and I didn't mean to enter your territory! All I did was take a nap! Stop talking to me like I committed some hanus crime or something!"  
"/My territory is that of Dreams child. You have somehow broken past the barrier of normal dreamers, and have found me here./" In front of her, a large pair of black, starbright eyes appeared. "/If you wish to know, my name is Toby. However, since you are not supposed to be here, you must pardon me, as I must send you back./" The eyes shown a brilliant white, and the mist around her swallowed her whole, and engulfed her before she could even scream.  
  
Gasping, she shot up to her elbows. Looking around frantically, she saw that she was in her room again. Everything had been as it was before she had lain down. Placing a hand upon her forehead, she realized that she had been sweating. Shaking her head, she tried to dispel the memory of that dream, but they lodged themselves deeply into her mind like crystal shards. Shakily getting to her feet, she walked over to the window and looked out. The sun was just setting. The sky was filled with beautiful stripes of crimson and gold, and she tried to calm herself with the comfort of the colors glow. After all, it was only a dream.........wasn't it? Shuddering, she removed herself from the window, unaware that a small shadow-colored figured watched her from the tree outside. 


	4. Who is Toby?

Chapter 3: Who is Toby?  
  
For the next couple of days, Jenny was in a trance-like daze. Everyone noticed it, and had kept asking her what was wrong. She would never answer them though. Often, it looked as though she didn't even hear what they said. In fact, Jason and Sam where often steering her away form walls and doors that she was about to run into, and didn't even notice that she about to. After the third day, Sam decided to impose her friends muddle thoughts with her friendship. After Programming class, she dragged her friend outside under the willow-tree, and sat her down.  
"You know, what ever threw you off that one day sure knocked you for a loop." Jenny gave Sam a strange look, and Sam sighed. Her friend hadn't even comprehended that she had said anything! "Jenny, after that one day you went home, you haven't been yourself. You are constantly in a daze, and you won't even talk to us anymore! What has gotten into you? I can't even sense you anymore!" Jenny just looked up at her, and blinked. Sam sighed again. This was going to take a lot longer then she thought.  
Subconsciously, she reached out for her friend, and only seemed to find a silvery gray mist swirling around her mind. It had startled her, and she backed off quickly lest she become ensnared in it. Grabbing Jenny by the shoulder, she shook her a couple of times. "Jenny. You have just *got* to wake up!" Finally, recognition sparked in her black eyes, and Jenny then looked around frantically. She didn't remember where she was! Sam placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder, and brought her friends attention to her. "It's okay Jenny. You're at school."  
"How did I get here?" asked her friend, placing a hand upon her brow. Sam reached for her friend again, and felt a massive headache approaching. She also felt, however, the swirling mist still at the fringes of her mind, and would not let go. It was fastened there like a parasite.  
"You got a ride from me for the last couple of days."  
"Last couple of days?" asked Jenny in disbelief. The last thing she remembered was being tossed out of that weird misty landscape by Toby, the creature with star-bright eyes. She had been running from those eyes all night in her dreams, and now she woke up at school, Three Days Later!  
"Yeah. I didn't want you to walk after I got a distress signal from you, and got my mom to drop us off. You've been off on your own. We've had to practically stuff food down your throat because you haven't been eating either. Jack thinks your drugged, and Frankie keeps joking that he sold it to you!" Jenny growled at that.  
"That brat Frankie! If I ever can get my hands on him......." She hit her hand with her fist, and Sam regarded her friend like she had never seen her before.  
"Boy, have *you* changed since three days ago. I've never seen you do that before, except towards me." Jenny sighed, and put her hands down to her sides.  
"I know. I just don't know what's gotten into me."  
"Toby, if I'm reading you correctly," Sam replied, squinting at her friend. Jenny quickly put up a barrier against the star-bright eyes that she had seen, or the encounter with him the other day. Sam blinked, startled, as her friends barriers closed around her.  
"Man Jenny. What's gotten into you? I've never had you shut me out like that before!"  
"I'm sorry Sam, its just..........." She splayed her fingers in front of her so that her friend would make up her own conclusion. Since 5th grade, when they had met, Jenny had trusted practically everything to Sam. She had told her about this strange connection she had, these strange feelings, who she had crushes with, her secrets, and the like. Sam had absorbed it like a towel, and had told Jenny some of the same stuff. That's when the Psychic had come to school.  
Now, psychics were not unheard of, but they were hard to run across. Apparently, this one wasn't even scheduled to come, although she was well known in her filed. Her name was Diyer (die-yehr). She had walked into the girls classroom, while they where having fun sending pictures to the other, and had announced that she would be giving a demonstration on how the ability worked. Since it was Psychology class that she decided to interrupt, the students were more then willing to let her have the class. Of course, they had learned the basic principles of how psychics worked, but they had never seen one work live. For her demonstration, she had chosen Jenny and Sam as her displayers. She had them sitting on the teachers desk in the front of the class, and they where to tell the class what they saw, or what they were told. After a couple simple pictures, like trans-motors and Sellivans (plants), Diyer started talking to them. Little did the girls know, she was talking to one, and asking the other to respond. With the other responding, they were confirmed as psychics. Though, Diyer never told them what level they were at. She had told everyone else that they were basic; that they could only send pictures, and maybe a few words. What she didn't tell them, though, was that they were quite a powerful pair.  
In talking to one, she had almost "heard" the thoughts of the other that were pulling in her words. The waves emanating between them had been remarkable, but she didn't want them to know that quite yet. They could still turn out to be useful to her.  
Sam smiled and shook her head.  
"Naw. It's okay Jenny. Each to their own thoughts occasionally, huh?" Chuckling, she looked at her friend, and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, don't give me that look. I'm not offended. I just find it................" She smiled as the response to that, evening the odds by letting Jenny conclude what she wanted. They sat there in silence for a moment, looking at each other, then both burst out in hysterical bouts of laughing. It was an old joke that neither could tell, but they sure got a good laugh out of it when it came up.  
"Samantha Rayes! Jenny Mills!" yelled a voice from somewhere near the office. Both girls' heads shot up as Ms. Valren (vall-wren) came storming towards them. "The bell rang 10 minutes ago!" Both girls exchanged glances, a couple of mental words, then grabbed their bags and ran for it before Valren could corner them. It seemed like the only teacher out to get them was her. Giggling as they outran the teacher, the tore down the clean, crisp hallways, and ended up hiding in the Library. When Mr. Verron. (vear-roon) saw both girls tear through his door, he tried unsuccessfully to hide his smile, then motioned them quickly into the restricted section. As they dashed towards the door, he pressed a button under his desk that unlocked it. He trusted them in there. They never caused any damage to the books, so he really didn't mind them reading what was in there. They ducked quickly behind a bookshelf in the caged-off section, throwing their bags into a secret cubby, and sat there panting silently.  
When Ms.Valren came, Mr. Verron argued that he hadn't seen the girls, and that he had a presentation in 10 minutes that he had to set up and prepare for. Ms. Valren left, and both girls peered to the side of the bookcase. Mr. Verron looked at them, sighed, then headed their direction.  
"What have you two done this time?" he asked, though he mostly directed it at Sam.  
"We didn't," Sam replied, shaking her head. "I pulled Jenny off to talk to her, and I guess we didn't hear the bell." Mr. Verron smiled, and winked.  
"That's okay. It's not just you guys. The bells didn't work today. I have several students here today." He smiled, then nodded around the library. Several faces emerged from hidden cubbies, work rooms, offices, and even from underneath some of the desks all around the library. "They wanted your spot, but I figured it was reserved." Winking again, he smiled and headed for the digital workstation at the front of the library. The other faces smiled at them then hid themselves again as the girls replied,  
"Thank you Mr. Verron."  
"Any time girls."  
Sam and Jenny both let out deep sighs as they sprawled themselves onto the cool floor.  
"Why does she have to do that?" asked Sam out of the blue. Jenny gave her a puzzled look.  
"What?"  
"Call me by my name. If she keeps that up, everyone will know what my name is by the end of the year. I won't be Sam anymore." Jenny couldn't suppress a quiet laugh.  
"I don't think there's any chance of that Sam. All you have to do is slip a word to half those jocks you beat up, and there won't be any problems." Sam gave her a wicked look.  
"Only half?"  
"I meant the half of the population of jocks that you beat up." Sam grinned widely.  
"I can't help it that the other half haven't challenged me yet."  
"That's because they're smarter then that. After the first half, they decided you really were a tomboy, and left it at that." Sam hid her laugh behind her hand, then they sank into silence as one of the classes came in to listen to Mr. Veroon's presentation. As Jenny was thinking though, she happened to look up. Above her was an old leather book with gold writing on it. Tilting her head a bit, she could read what it said: 'Ancient Legends'. Quietly, she got up to her knees and plucked the book from the shelf, noting where she had gotten it from. Then, sitting cross-legged, she flipped to the table of contents.  
  
Table Of Contents Introduction The Legend of Varshoon The Beasts of Nasharvo  
Toolari  
Vevor  
Nagaski  
Nelesh  
Xavar  
Noovel  
Mackshee The Birds of the Five DreamKeepers  
Touldesh  
Vavook  
Shevantor  
Nashvtey  
Tobyarlv...................  
  
She stopped at the last one she read, the looked it over carefully. It started with what that strange bird in her dream called itself; 'Toby'. Finding what page it was on, she flipped over to it.  
The first page had the name on it, but the second page is what caught her. The next two pages where covered with a huge portrait of a strange, shadowy creature with eyes that seemed to glow even as she looked at them. It's wings spread out across the divider, and it was surrounded by a sort-of swirling gray mist. The next page had the same bird, perched in a tree with the sun setting behind. It blended in perfectly with the shadows that were around it. The next picture was the same, except you could see these two blazing stars of light coming from the creature, and you knew it was looking right at you.  
Jenny gasped when she saw the first picture, but the third seemed to be studying her. Quickly, she turned to the next page, which had an older form of their language on it. Not that she noticed it, the pages where a lot older then the rest of the book as well. They were made of thicker paper, and were yellowed at the edges. Having had her language class be that of the elder languages, she started to read the curving text.  
  
Of the five DreamKeeper birds, Tobyarlv (tobe-yar-lev) is the one most shadowed in mystery. Not following the traditions of the others like Touldesh (toll-dish) the DreamWeaver, Vavook (vaav-oo-k) the DreamDeliverer, Shevantor (shev-ant-or) the DreamNighter, and Nashvtey (nash-v-tAy) the DreamBreaker, Tobyarlv become the only guardian of the world in which the other birds thrived. Living between the barrier of Waking and Sleeping, he can either divert the others to their target, or divert them away from it. Being unrelated to the others, which were brothers and sister, he became the rouge. His eyes filled with stars when one day he cried unto the heavens that he could not see in this place that he ruled, so the ruler of this world from long ago cast stars themselves into his eyes, and made them shine. The stars changed their pattern, and thus, the other birds had to rely on him to transcend his realm to reach their goals. Older then the world itself, none know from which place this bird originated from. Although, those that won his favor were given a small piece of his realm which was incased in one of his tear-drops. With this, they had the power to put to sleep their enemies, or escape from them by using his realm.  
  
The newer portion went on to say that it was unsure if he ever existed, and if he did, that there were none of these trinkets left. She didn't really want to follow that. When she turned the page though, a small piece of paper fell out, along with a shadow feather. When she picked up the feather, it shimmered around the edges like silver was trapped in it. Turning to the paper, she read in an even older language what was written there.  
  
/I have seen him. The bird of black. The one who lives in shadows. The one who sees with stars above. The creator of a restless vision. A fellow friend, a companion he. Never far apart are we.  
  
Forever guardian and protector be  
  
Forever more that we are thee./  
  
"Cool poem," remarked Sam over her shoulder. She had noticed that Jenny had grabbed a book, and so she had decided to read over her shoulder. That's when she had discovered that her friend had a piece of paper. It must have fallen out of the book. As she examined it closer, she noticed the style of writing on the paper. "That's your handwriting! I never knew you knew how to write in the older tongue!" The look Jenny gave her sent chills running up and down her spine. It was a surprised and terrified look.  
"I don't." Both then turned and looked at the old book sitting in her lap, and discovered it was gone. 


End file.
